Akame Ga Kiru: Vengeance
by CursedCanine
Summary: Slight AU. The story follows a man named Kai as he attempts to fulfill his promises of revenge.
1. All Fired Up!

**AN: First off, I haven't read the manga (YET! I'm starting it as we speak!) so this is based off my knowledge of the anime. This chapter is just to introduce Kai and a small helping to what he can do, but later chapters will bring out the real monster within him, along with showing more about his relationship with the other Night Raid members, especially Chelsea. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

Kai let out an aggravated sigh as he stood across from the Jaeger, Bols. "Ah, to be honest, I'd hoped I could've sat out but it looks like I've no choice," he whined, running a hand through his hair. "Alright, well, suppose we best get the introductions 'outta the way. I'm Kai."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kai. My name is Bols," the masked Jaeger replied, giving a bow (Something that surprised Kai), before raising his Imperial Arms in preparation of the battle. "I apologise in advance for your death, Kai."

Kai raised an eyebrow before chuckling. "Damn, looks like I should've told Chelsea how I felt beforehand," he noted, sighing again and holding his hands up in acceptance. "Oh well, I suppose I could always beat you and tell her after." He smirked and brought the grey scarf wrapped around his neck up to cover his mouth.

"You should always let those you care about know how you feel," Bols stated. "If you do manage to walk away from this battle, you should tell her."

"Thanks for the advice," Kai replied, before walking towards the Jaeger. "You don't seem like a bad guy Bols, so I do admit that I don't feel comfortable in this situation. However, I have people I care about, and I intend to return to them."

"I accept those reasons, however, I also have people I care about and I have no intention of leaving them alone in this world," Bols replied, before unleashing his flames on Kai.

The flames enveloped the Night Raid member, but to Bols shock the flames were dispersed and Kai continued to walk towards him, unscathed. "What?! How can you survive Rubicante's flames?!" Bols shot out another blast of fire, only for the same thing to happen. "I-Impossible…"

"Wrath of God: Negación," Kai began to explain. "An Imperial Arms that negates the abilities of other Imperial Arms. I'd suggest another method of fighting me, Jaeger!" Suddenly, Kai dashed forward and sent an uppercut at Bols, who managed to block it with Rubicante before jumping back to avoid Kai's kick to his head. Kai continued on the offensive, throwing strike after strike at Bols—who could only defend and dodge his attacks.

_What is this? His strength and speed are- _Bols thoughts were interrupted as he blocked another punch, but this one sent the Jaeger skidding back. _Is he really human? _

"Is that all you've got?" Kai asked, cracking his knuckles while wearing a bloodthirsty grin on his face. "I'm just getting warmed up!" He shot forward again, but before he could throw a punch, Kai disappeared. Bols let out a shocked gasp, before feeling a sharp pain in the back of his head and suddenly rolling across the ground until he hit a rocky wall.

"Alright, I think it's time we ended th-" Kai was prevented from finishing his sentence thanks to the intervention of one of Kurome's undead puppets, who had managed to strike Kai and send him a few metres across the ground. His attacker, a bald man with dark glasses and who used a riot shield, charged at Kai as he got to his feet.

"Alright, now I'm pissed," Kai growled, and sent a punch at the puppet, only for it to be stopped by the man's shield. Kai expressed surprised at this, but quickly got over it as he jumped back to avoid being pierced by the shield's hidden lance, which shot out of the top of the shield. "Oh? Now this is getting interesting…"

"Before we go any further," Bols said, getting to his feet. "Kai, may I ask why you joined Night Raid?"

Kai appeared rather surprised at the question, but nevertheless gave his opponent an answer. "Two reasons. One reason why I joined Night Raid is to gain revenge on someone. Someone who belongs to the Empire. That person murdered my family, so now I desire revenge against them. The other…well, like I said, I have a confession to make. And the one I want to confess to is another reason why I joined."

"I can accept those reasons," Bols told Kai, before aiming Rubicante at the assassin. "Magma Drive!" A ball of fire shot out and headed towards Kai, who merely raised a hand to negate the ability. As he did though, the puppet had used that moment to appear at his side and managed to connect a kick to Kai's stomach. Kai was sent flying back and into the other rock wall.

Bols immediately shot another ball of fire in Kai's direction, but rather than hitting Kai directly, it hit the rocky wall at his side which caused a small explosion.

After a few seconds, Kai emerged from the dust and smoke, and unlike before he had sustained damage – nothing major, just a few cuts and bruises, but it did prove that his Imperial Arms didn't make him invincible. "Not bad," Kai stated, wiping away some blood that had dribbled down to his chin from the edge of his mouth.

"So am I correct in assuming then that your Imperial Arms can only negate direct attacks from other Imperial Arms?" Bols asked, to which Kai answered with a blank stare before smiling in acknowledgment of Bols' achievement.

"Yeah, more or less. I can't negate indirect attacks from an Imperial Arms, which is also why that guy is still moving about," Kai explained and pointed to Kurome's undead puppet. "I can't negate that Imperial Arm without coming into contact with it."

"I didn't think you'd openly admit to the weakness of your Imperial Arm," Bols admitted.

"Overcoming one's weaknesses is how we can get stronger," Kai replied, preparing to move should either Bols or the puppet attempt to strike.

"Not all weaknesses can be overcome," Bols muttered, before shooting a ball of fire at the ground in front of Kai. Kai smiled again and stepped forward with his left leg, and then brought his right leg forward to seemingly kick the fireball. Instead though, the fireball dispersed upon making contact with his leg. The puppet who had been following the fireball in an attempt to use it as a distraction, however, was sent flying into the air. Kai prepared to follow him before a loud roar brought his attention to the large, undead Danger Beast – Desta-Ghoul – which proceeded to fire a large beam of destructive energy in his direction.

"Shit!" Kai attempted to dodge it but his reaction to the attack was too slow and he ended up getting hit by the attack. Luckily though, he avoided getting hit full force. Still, even the small amount that did hit him managed to break both the bones in his right leg and right arm, along with a couple of ribs.

"It appears that this is as far as you go, Kai. Farewell." Bols, whom the undead Danger Beast had purposely avoided hitting, fired a shot at the wall above Kai, intending to crush him under the rocks that would fall as a result.

Kai, resigned to his fate, closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable…only to instead hear the sound of metal cutting through rock, and then the sound of footsteps landing beside him. Opening his eyes, Kai found himself staring up at Akame and Leone.

"Hehe, looks like we arrived in the nick of time," Leone stated, at which point Kai noticed she was missing her left arm, something Leone picked up on. "Don't worry about this. Just sit back and relax now while me and Akame take out these guys." A smile crossed Kai's face as he noticed his vision blacken, and then he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>It was unclear if the water running down Kai's face were tears, or simply water from the heavy rain shower. He stood before a crudely made cross – two sticks simply woven together. "You shouldn't have went alone," Kai said quietly, before tilting his head back and staring up at the darkened sky. As the thoughts swirled around inside his head, his feelings began shifting from sadness to anger. "I swear…I'll kill all of those bastards…Every. Last. One." He looked down at the grave again, where he noticed a puddle had formed and was now casting a reflection that stared right back him. Black hair, which held red streaks and was normally spiked, hung down to his shoulders. His eyes were a dark brown, almost black, while a faded scar ran down his left cheek to his shoulder. He was pretty tall, just a few inches shorter than Susanoo, and his years of training had given him a fairly muscular body. He wore a long, high-collared, black jacket and a dark blue shirt, black pants and a pair of combat boots. He also had a grey scarf wrapped around his neck, which he would pull over the bottom half of his face when on a mission.<p>

Kai bent down and placed a lollipop on the grave, before straightening and heading back into the forest. "Goodbye, Chelsea."


	2. Breaking The Barrier

"_So, this is where you are. Najenda sent me to look for you."_

_Kai looked back to see Chelsea approaching him, throwing the leftover lollipop stick away and then pulling another out of her Imperial Arm. After placing the new sweet in her mouth, she then stared at Kai blankly for a second before grabbing another one and holding it out for him. "Want one?"_

_Kai smiled and nodded, taking it from her and unwrapping it, and then sliding it into his mouth. He'd never had one before, but it was surprisingly sweet, something that showed on his face._

"_Oh? You've never had a lollipop before?!" she exclaimed, before a playful grin formed on her lips. "Aw, how innocent. I bet you haven't experienced any of this before either…" As she said that, her hand began to pull her skirt up teasingly._

"_UWAH! What the hell Chelsea?!" Kai scuttled away in an amusing manner, holding his hands over his face in an attempt to block his vision._

"_Eheh, some assassin. What if you were given a naked woman as a target?" Chelsea asked, before her appearance suddenly changed into that of a random woman clinging to a bath-towel. "KYA! Pervert!"_

"_THAT'D NEVER HAPPEN!" Kai shouted, before quickly covering his eyes again. Unlike last time though, his middle and ring fingers were split apart, allowing him to see out. "Hurry and change back!"_

"_Oh? You sure?" Chelsea slowly began to unravel the towel, much to Kai's chagrin._

"_GAH! STOP STRIPPING! I DON'T WANNA SEE ANY OF THAT!"_

"_Then maybe you should stop looking," Chelsea muttered, but nevertheless obliged and changed back to her original appearance. "Better?"_

"_Yes, this is much better, thank you," Kai said in relief, lowering his hands._

"_Next time, maybe I'll greet you in my underwear." Chelsea grinned as Kai started shouting angrily at her, before turning and running off. "Come on! Let's go see what Najenda wants!"_

_Kai sighed as he watched her run away, but then smiled and ran after her. "Oi! Wait up, damn it!"_

* * *

><p>Kai's eyes slowly opened and he stared up at the leaves above him, witnessing the sun shining through them. The image of Chelsea was vivid in his head, both from the dream he had along with the memory of her severed head. Now, regardless of what he remembered of her, that image would always flash across his mind. Raising his hand to rub his eyes, he noticed that his eyes and cheeks were wet. Had he been crying just before waking up? Well, that was probably the only time he could cry anymore. When he was awake, he was consumed by rage and was unable to shed even a single tear.<p>

Sighing, he checked the time and then got to his feet. "Alright, time to go to work." It had been little more than a month since Chelsea…or rather, what was left of her, was buried. Najenda had kept Kai from going on missions on account of his emotional instability, but this time she had no choice. It was an opportunity that couldn't be missed and he was the only one available. A high ranking official, and close friend to the Prime Minister, was on his way to the Capital. He only had one guard – Juko, a wielder of an Imperial Arms. According to reports, Juko was a force to be reckoned with, even without his Imperial Arm, and the inclusion of it made him a rather terrifying prospect to face. Of course, seeing as Kai had a bit of an advantage over other Imperial Arms, he only had to worry about Juko's inherent skills.

The sound of an approaching wagon alerted Kai to his target's approach, and the assassin got into position. Unlike most assassins, Kai didn't like lying in wait or placing traps for his victims. He would face them head on, and give them a chance to escape death. So far, none had gotten such a gift. _And this time will be no different_, Kai thought as he stood in the middle of the road.

After a few minutes, a horse appeared, pulling a rather expensive looking carriage behind it. The driver saw Kai and noticed how his scarf covered the bottom half of his face, and he knew exactly what was going to happen. Well, he had a rough idea. It wasn't going to be good for him, he knew that. He immediately stopped the cart and started banging on the carriage roof. "Sir! You might want to-" His words were cut off, just like his head. Kai stood on the roof of the carriage, the driver's head in his hand, blood gushing from beneath it.

"Hugo? What the hell is going on?!" A voice shouted as the carriage door opened, and a man stepped out. He was greeted by the severed head of Hugo, the driver, as it landed in front of him. The man turned and stared up at Kai, unfazed by the assassin's actions. "Hoh? Let me guess. Night Raid?" He released a laugh before shaking his head. "You didn't need to take out Hugo, y'know. I would've gladly taken you on had you just asked nicely."

Kai didn't know why, but he felt a small sense of fear from looking at this man. Just who was this Juko really? At first glance, he didn't look too threatening. Not weak, but not threatening either. He was an inch or so taller than Kai, and his orange hair held specks of grey within it. His eyes were a light shade of blue and he had a bushy moustache. His clothing consisted of a white, loose-fitting shirt that was done up more casually than formal; untucked, with the top buttons left open and the sleeves rolled halfway up his arms. His pants were also white, with a pair of brown shoes. A necklace hung down to his chest – a golden frame encapsulating a yellow gem.

"So," Juko began, revealing a rather dark expression as he watched Kai. "Are you just going to stand there, or will you make a move? I'm quite content with either."

Kai gritted his teeth as the rage bubbled up inside him, before lunging at the bodyguard. His fist connected with a barrier, but before he could negate it, Kai was sent skidding across the road by a kick from Juko.

"Juko?" Another voice came from the carriage, and a plump head popped out to see what was going on. "Is everything – AH! Hugo!"

"Damn it," Juko mumbled, before presenting an obviously fake smile towards the carriage's occupant. "Sir, please stay inside. Hugo's fate was unfortunate, but rest assured, I'll take care of his murderer. When I'm finished, we can bury Hugo and be on our way to the capital."

"Bury him?!" The official exclaimed, rubbing his bald head in irritation. "I don't care about what happens to his body! Do you know how much it will cost to clean all that blood off?!"

_Jeez, would you just shut up? I'm half-tempted to let this assassin take you out_, Juko thought, taking a deep breath. "We'll sort that out after, so please just go back inside the carriage. When you hired me to protect you, it was under the condition that you would obey me while on the road, yes?"

The official grumbled something beneath his breath, but complied and disappeared back inside. "Now then," Juko said in relief, looking over at Kai who was shaking off the impact from the kick. "Shall we continue?"

Kai glared at the bodyguard through half-lidded eyes, his breathing already ragged. _What strength...I can't take this guy lightly_, Kai thought to himself. Summoning his strength, Kai let out a yell as he charged at Juko. He threw another punch, but unlike the last time, the barrier shattered upon coming into contact with Kai's fist, shocking Juko. Despite that though, Juko still managed to dodge Kai's attack and retaliated by bringing his knee up to Kai's stomach and then spinning and kicking the assassin away.

"I'd heard that someone possessed an Imperial Arm that could negate the abilities of other ones, but to think I'd end up meeting that someone in person," Juko grinned, "How fortunate."

Kai got to his feet for the second time, his glare intensifying. _Damn! Just who the hell is this guy? He's kicking my ass and he isn't even trying! _It was true. Juko was merely playing around with the assassin. He just stood there casually with his hands in his pockets, an amused smile appearing from beneath his moustache.

"Is that it?" Juko asked, walking towards Kai in a relaxed manner. "You can run away if you want. I won't stop you. My services are simply to protect my employer, not chase down assassins." He knew well that Kai wasn't going to run, but at least he could say he gave him the opportunity.

"It pains me to say it, but I don't think I'll be able to defeat you in my current state," Kai admitted and let out a sigh. "But I couldn't live with myself if I ran away. I'll never run away again."

Juko merely looked at him in confusion, stopping his advance to see what Kai was about to do.

"Negate."

A blast of swirling black and white energy surged into the sky. Juko raised his hands to shield his eyes, but still attempted to see what was happening. It didn't take long for the result to make itself known.

The energy shot back down and exploded, forcing Juko to slide back a few inches and the carriage to tumble over, the official hiding within rolling out with a cry.

Once the explosion of energy ended, Juko dropped his hands to see what had happened. Kai was standing in his original spot, but now sported a few small differences to before; his hair had grown past his shoulders, his eyes held an orange glow while his pupils became slitted, and strange markings appeared over both his eyes – stretching from just above his eyebrows down to the middle of his cheeks.

"Heh! Now this is interesting!" Juko grinned, wondering just what exactly Kai had done to himself. He found out rather soon. Kai vanished from his sight, only to appear in front of him, his fist coming towards Juko's face. Like his first attempt though, Kai's fist bounced off a barrier.

"Hm?" Juko blinked in confusion, having expected to be dealt a rather dangerous blow, but it appeared his Imperial Arm was able to work against this new form. "Oh! That was lucky!" He laughed while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "I wasn't expecting that attack, but good thing my shields were up. Ehehehe."

"Negación's trump card is incomplete," Kai explained, his voice devoid of any emotion as he examined his hand, clenching and unclenching his fingers. "Which is probably why it's so difficult to describe. I suppose a good way to describe it is to say that…it's currently negating my humanity. I feel nothing – not the wind on my face, nor the grief in my soul. And neither do I experience the limitations placed on humans, allowing me to summon an impossible level of strength. Of course, the drawback is that I am unable to negate the abilities of an Imperial Arm while in this form. Still, that barrier protecting you draws on your strength with each hit. When facing me originally, you could have withstood my attacks for days. Now, however, such a dilemma poses no problem for me."

Juko raised an eyebrow, surprised at how quickly Kai had deduced his Imperial Arm's limit.

"Goodbye, Juko." Kai struck quickly, so quick that Juko didn't even notice he was seconds away from death. The bodyguard looked at the hole in his barrier, the area around it lighting up to signify the breach, and his gaze followed Kai's arm to his chest. Kai had punched a hole straight through, even managing to destroy his Imperial Arm in the process.

Juko attempted to speak, but as soon as he opened his mouth, his head drooped and his body went limp. Yet, despite his death, he had a smile on his lips.

Kai pulled his arm back release the bodyguard, and then turned his attention to his target. The official, a fat little man, was staring wide-eyed at the scene, his mouth hanging open and fear coating his face. As Kai approached him, he noticed that a vile smell was emanating from the official. Apparently he had lost control of his bowels.

"Disgusting," Kai stated, before clamping his fingers onto the man's bald head and wrenching it free of his body. Blood splattered everywhere, and then pooled around his body as it gushed from beneath his head and the stump on his body. "Mission complete." Now it was time to let the Prime Minister know. Kai held onto the severed head as he walked over to Juko's corpse. "Forgive me for what I must do…"

Hours later, the Empire would learn of those deaths when the heads of the driver, the official and Juko would be found on display outside the palace.


End file.
